Let's plaie
by Gold Crocodile
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et ficclets!
1. Skulls

**Titre : Skulls**

 **Auteur : Corporal Queen**

 **Disclaimer : SnK pas à moi, blabla**

 **Rating : M pour être oklm**

 **Note : je suis partie sur un format de 300 mots pour cette fois. Sur la chanson "Skulls" de Bastille qui me paraît juste parfaite pour l'univers de SnK *-* Je me suis découvert de nouveaux otp aussi, c'est marrant. Bref, inauguration sur le fandom SnK, ce sont mes premiers pas o/**

* * *

 **I - I came here for sanctuary away from the winds and the sounds of the city - Hanji &Sasha**

Parfois, Hanji avait besoin de quitter ses collègues trop affables ou trop grognons, son bureau encombré et ses expériences ratées. L'envie de tout laisser sur place, même ses titans captifs pourtant si fascinants, même Moblit toujours si réconfortant. Toujours avec discrétion, en silence, pour aller oublier que tout son travail serait peut-être vain et sa fin rapide, s'enfuir avant de craquer en public, s'enfuir avant que quiconque ne s'inquiète de son sourire disparu. Ce n'était pas son rôle de se montrer pessimiste, après tout. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il fallait montrer aux autres, personne n'en avait besoin.

Parfois, Sasha pensait au lendemain, et pas seulement à ce qu'elle allait y manger. Elle y pensait en se disant qu'elle y mourrait peut-être sans avoir été d'un quelconque secours. Alors l'appétit disparaissait et elle partait s'isoler, juste un instant, pour tomber à genoux malgré elle et pleurer sur ce qu'elle espérait et ne verrait jamais. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de question. Qu'on la laisse, pitié, juste une minute, cesser d'être le bouffon toujours joyeux du groupe et qu'on lui accorde le droit d'être encore une enfant effrayée.

Parfois, Hanji et Sasha choisissaient le même lieu d'exil, loin du bruit de la ville et de l'inquiétude de leurs pairs.

* * *

 **II - I came here to get some peace way down deep where the shadows are heavy - Rico &Mike**

La tête encore emplie des mots lourds et sentencieux du tribunal, accablée par la décision du juge Zackley, Rico s'était prise à errer en ville, aussi loin et aussi tard que possible, pour se fondre dans les ombres pesantes du soleil couché jusqu'à disparaître, espérant que ses idées noires feraient de même. L'inquiétude, la fatigue, l'incompréhension l'oppressaient à l'idée que dès demain, la survie des siens reposerait sur les épaules d'un gamin incontrôlable.

Elle n'entendit l'ombre plus épaisse glissée derrière elle qu'au dernier moment, et mit un temps à l'identifier.

— ... Zacharius Mike, c'est ça ? Bataillons d'exploration, hein ?

— Bonne mémoire, confirma-t-il. Je ne devrais pas être là, mais je crois que tes hommes sont inquiets de ta longue absence.

Silence pesant tandis qu'elle le jauge du regard par-dessous ses lunettes.

— Alors cela devrait être à eux de me chercher, rétorque-t-elle finalement.

— Sans doute, mais j'ai un bon flair pour retrouver les gens. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Finalement, elle se surprit à rentrer avec lui, ce soir-là. A lui confier ses craintes, même, et à y trouver écho en lui, alors qu'elle imaginait tous ces fichus membres des bataillons plus idiots et suicidaires les uns que les autres. Drôle de soirée.

* * *

 **III - I can't help but think of you in these four walls my thoughts seem to wander - Armin &Jean**

Les trois tables rapprochées pour créer un plus grand plan de travail sont recouvertes de livres, de plans, de rapports, de croquis, de notes, d'ébauches, certaines laissées par Hanji, d'autres par Erwin, d'autres encore par Pixis. Un silence reposant règne dans la pièce, éclairée juste ce qu'il faut pour travailler. Les ombres s'allongent à mesure que l'après-midi avance, créant des figures mouvantes sur les meubles, où Armin laisse s'égarer son esprit, imaginant parmi les jeux de lumière un cheval, un soldat, une lame qui file dans les airs, tandis qu'il tapote machinalement le bois du bureau en attendant d'avoir quelque chose à écrire.

Il a promis au major d'apporter une solution, quelque chose pour tirer Annie de son carcan de cristal et la faire parler, justifier toutes les morts qu'elle a causées en lui arrachant quelque chose de plus précieux encore. Une avancée, une vraie. Il le fallait.

Mais ses pensées s'agitent, se dispersent comme de la fumée au vent, caracolent en cercle sur les quatre murs qui l'enferment. Encore et toujours des murs pour seul horizon. Et malgré lui, il se moque bien de ce qu'il a promis au major. Il ne repense qu'à cette première sortie hors de leur prison à tous, au vent, à la course effrénée vers le Sud, à Jean.

Surtout à Jean.

* * *

 **IV - When everyone we know is six feet under - Petra &Auruo**

Lorsqu'il échoua à lui trancher la nuque, lorsque la main du titan féminin l'intercepta et l'écrasa contre sa paume avant de le jeter à terre, au-delà de la haine, de la souffrance et de toute la terreur, ce fut un sentiment nouveau qui submergea Auruo : le soulagement. Au fond, dès l'instant où il s'était jeté contre elle, il n'avait attendu que ça. Si quelqu'un d'ordinaire pouvait tuer ce monstre, ce serait chose faite, et tant d'hommes ne seraient pas tombés avant lui. Il pouvait partir sans regret. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Et puis, à quoi bon vouloir vivre ? Il avait vu Petra jetée contre l'arbre géant, retomber au sol en laissant une trace ensanglantée contre le tronc, alors plus rien ne valait la peine. Même Erd et Gunther, juste avant. Et tellement d'autres. A quoi bon continuer quand tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient, tous ceux qui s'étaient battus à ses côtés étaient tombés ? Il ne voulait pas rester dans un monde où il connaîtrait plus de morts que de vivants.

Pourtant, face contre terre dans l'herbe humide de sang, il n'était pas mort. Pas encore. La colonne vertébrale brisée, le titan féminin déjà disparu au loin, il restait là, à attendre et supplier en silence. Depuis sa position, il ne voyait qu'une seule chose. La tache rousse formée par la chevelure de Petra, s'agitant encore au vent, à seulement quelques pas de lui, et il était incapable de bouger dans cet état, incapable de détourner son visage. Il ne pouvait que fermer les yeux, mais l'image restait gravée sur ses rétines. Elle le resterait jusqu'à la fin.

Et lui n'était même pas foutu de mourir.

* * *

 **V - When all of our friends are dead and just a memory and we're side by side, it's always been just you and me - Erwin &Rivaille**

Finalement, ce qu'il y avait de rassurant chez Erwin, ce n'était pas tant son intelligence que sa stabilité. Il n'était pourtant pas considéré comme un génie du combat, mais il revenait toujours. Etait-il à ce point discret sur ses talents ou bien simplement mieux protégé que les simples soldats ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne faisait jamais partie des blessés ni des cadavres aux retours d'expédition. Chaque mission se soldait par la mort et le sang. Chaque retour dans les murs apportait son lot de cris, d'annonces insoutenables à livrer aux familles, de retrouvailles manquées, de larmes et de colère contre les bataillons, mais lui n'en était jamais directement concerné.

C'était rassurant. Rivaille avait pu se rapprocher de lui car il ne craignait pas de le voir disparaître chaque jour, avalé en une fraction de seconde par un titan, comme tant d'autres. Même avec Petra, Erd, Gunther et Auruo, il avait longtemps gardé cette forme d'égoïsme froid, et pas simplement pour des raisons de hiérarchie. Il restait à une distance mesurée, à peine quelques pas, juste assez pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Dans un sens, ils étaient plus que ça, mais dans une forme d'attachement différente, une de celles qui ne lui piétineraient pas trop le coeur lorsque leur dernier jour viendrait. Les événements avaient prouvé qu'il avait eu raison de se comporter ainsi. En fin de compte, escouade d'élite ou non, ils étaient aussi éphémères que tous les autres, destinés à une gloire rapide et une fin brutale. C'était l'inconvénient d'être une légende, il l'avait vite compris : il verrait tous les autres tomber avant lui.

Et il s'était persuadé qu'Erwin ne serait pas de ceux-là. Il l'avait acquis comme certitude absolue et inébranlable, que rien ne changerait jamais, qu'il serait sous les ordres du même homme jusqu'à la fin, qu'il demeurerait debout telle une statue d'acier que même le temps n'érode pas.

Et puis Erwin avait perdu son bras. Et depuis ce jour, jamais Rivaille n'avait cessé d'être inquiet.

* * *

 **VI - When our lives are over and all that remains are our skulls and bones let's take it to the grave - Kenny &Uri**

Dans les souvenirs de Kenny, la mort était toujours associée à une odeur épouvantable. Que ce soit le sang, le corps qui se vide dans un ultime relâchement, les os et la chair qui se consument sur le bûcher ou les vermines qui commencent à faire leur office, la mort ne se présentait jamais toute propre dans ses habits du dimanche, une fleur à la main et de l'extrait de lavande dans les cheveux. Elle était toujours ignoble et suintante comme le mépris qu'il avait pour le monde.

Sauf pour Uri. Logique, puisqu'il ne restait rien de lui. Ça n'aurait pas dû l'étonner. C'était une mort à sa manière, paisible, toute faite de cette discrétion impériale qui le caractérisait. Il arrivait à afficher un sourire paisible tout en se montrant assez imposant pour faire reculer quelqu'un comme Kenny le Trancheur de gorges, et maintenant il avait réussi à disparaître sans laisser de traces tout en restant ineffaçable. Il n'y avait qu'une petite pierre blanche proprette dans l'herbe fraîche pour symboliser son repos éternel.

Ça ne ressemblait à rien, fulminait Kenny. Il en cracha par terre de frustration. Inconsciemment, c'était comme s'il avait besoin de salir ce petit paradis trop blanc à son goût. Non, vraiment, ça ne ressemblait à rien. Il aurait encore préféré le bûcher, comme pour les restes des soldats. Qu'il y ait quelque chose, même si ça devait puer la mort. Qu'il y ait les os, la chair, le crâne et tout ce qui pouvait incarner matériellement Uri et le suivre dans sa dernière demeure. Pas juste un putain de carré blanc par terre, pas cette tombe allégorique qui lui ressemblait tellement que c'en était insupportable. Il n'y avait pas de deuil possible dans ces conditions, parce que c'était comme s'il n'avait pas réellement disparu. Il resterait à jamais dans cet entre-deux dépouillé de sens où on ne pouvait ni le rejoindre ni l'oublier.

* * *

 **VII - Hold me in your arms, I'll be buried here with you - Ymir &Christa**

Vivantes, avait réalisé Christa, sonnée. Elles étaient vivantes toutes les deux, malgré la bataille à Trost qui avait éclaté en une seconde, vivantes alors que tant d'autres ne l'étaient plus. Le soir, personne n'avait dormi. Personne n'avait parlé non plus. Tous avaient, collées sur la rétine, les images des corps sur le bûcher. Les couchettes vides dans le dortoir étaient autant de fantômes muets qui faisaient résonner dans l'air un silence douloureux. A un moment, Sasha avait demandé si elles visaient toujours les bataillons d'exploration, mais en dehors de Mikasa, les filles n'avaient pas répondu.

Sans un mot, Christa s'était glissée hors de ses draps et, traînant avec elle sa couverture, avait été se blottir contre Ymir, qui l'avait prise dans ses bras sans faire de commentaire. A l'extérieur, les nuages obscurcissaient tant le ciel qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre source de lumière dans la pièce. Sur cette couchette raide, rectangulaire, où il n'y avait rien d'autre que le plafond noir à fixer, Christa avait l'impression d'être déjà dans la tombe. Elle n'avait pourtant pas fait de choix encore. Du moins pas de choix officiel. Rien n'était encore gravé dans la pierre, elle pouvait toujours faire volte-face et opter pour la garnison. Mais Ymir ne le ferait pas, pas d'elle-même, et Christa ne se permettrait pas de le lui imposer, donc il n'y avait pas de décision à prendre. Tout était déjà écrit. Elle pouvait continuer à y réfléchir, à se demander si elle regretterait son choix, mais toutes ces pensées ne seraient que vaines et parasites.

Elle avait déjà décidé que mourir en valait la peine si elle finissait dans le même tombeau qu'Ymir, dans cette obscurité finalement accueillante, au creux des ombres qui l'enlaçaient en prenant la forme de l'être aimé.

* * *

 **VIII - And I'll hold in these hands all that remains - Rivaille &Isabel&Farlan**

Un bûcher. Il détestait ça. Idée de merde. Il n'y avait pas assez de terres cultivables pour se permettre d'en réquisitionner pour y enterrer des cadavres, lui avait-on dit. Il s'en foutait. Un bûcher, ça puait à des kilomètres à la ronde, ça laissait des cendres collantes et des traces noires sur la pierre, ça dévorait les corps pour ne laisser que des os rongés. C'était sale. Mais au fond, il n'y avait aucune alternative propre et digne à ça. Au moins, il y aurait des cendres, quelque chose qu'il pourrait balancer par-dessus le mur pour offrir un semblant de liberté à Isabel et Farlan. Maigre consolation. Lorsque ce serait fait, il ne lui resterait plus rien d'eux.

Enfin, plus rien en dehors du foulard rouge d'Isabel et de l'écusson des bataillons de Farlan. C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu récupérer de correct sur eux avant qu'on ne les emporte sur le bûcher et qu'on lui défende d'approcher davantage. Maintenant, il se demandait si ça en valait la peine. Il aurait pu lessiver ces bouts de tissu élimé jusqu'à faire disparaître la poussière et le sang et l'odeur de la mort. Il aurait pu porter le foulard et coudre l'écusson sur sa veste, à la place de celui qu'il avait déjà. Mais il savait qu'il traînerait alors toujours derrière lui ce parfum de mort et de pourriture, quand bien même ce ne serait que dans son imagination.

Alors, finalement, il jeta et le foulard et l'écusson dans les flammes, avec les corps et le reste, et partit sans se retourner, en essayant de se convaincre que si ses yeux brûlaient eux aussi, ce n'était qu'à cause de la fumée. C'était une décision sans regrets. Il n'avait pas besoin de ces merdes avec lui, tant qu'il lui restait la mémoire.

* * *

 **IX - I don't want to rest in peace, I'd rather be the ghost that annoys you - Rivaille &Annie**

Un tapotement incessant résonnait à ses oreilles depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, insupportable de par sa stupéfiante régularité. Elle savait que c'était voulu. Que chaque coup était donné avec une précision et un soin calculé, toutes les quatre secondes précisément, juste ce qu'il fallait comme temps de battement pour que le coup ait le temps de résonner avant d'être remplacé par le suivant, comme un immuable marteau qui lui aurait perforé le crâne. Ce cristal qu'elle avait formé pour se protéger était la pire prison imaginable. Si elle en émergeait un jour, ce ne serait pas dans son état normal. Ce maniaque psychotique allait la rendre folle, elle le savait, c'était ce qu'il voulait et il réussirait. Le bruit de la lame sur la paroi étincelante, encore et encore, comme le battement d'une horloge géante faisant résonner le sang contre ses tympans jusqu'à lui faire perdre le fil du temps, de la logique, de ses propres pensées. N'avait-il rien d'autre à faire ? Non, bien sûr que non. Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi à le blesser, dans la forêt, lorsqu'il avait voulu protéger Mikasa. Donc non, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, de toute évidence. Et Annie savait tout aussi bien que ce n'était pas cette blessure-là qu'il voulait lui faire payer.

C'était autre chose.

Et c'était sa seule source de réconfort lorsqu'il passait la nuit à la malmener ainsi.

Il pouvait bien s'amuser à la tourmenter aussi pathétiquement, elle avait déjà gagné contre lui.

Contre l'escouade Rivaille. Elle ne connaissait pas leurs noms mais elle se souvenait avec une précision terrifiante de leurs morts. Elle se souvenait en avoir broyé un entre ses mâchoires, avoir jeté un autre à terre, projeté la fille contre cet arbre pour écraser le dernier au creux de sa paume.

Alors qu'il continue si cela pouvait l'amuser. Elle l'avait sans doute mérité. Elle n'avait sans doute pas le droit d'espérer un repos paisible. Et qu'importe, car elle le hanterait bien plus longtemps et bien plus sûrement que cela.

* * *

 **X - I hope you can make me laugh six feet down when we're bored of each other - Annie &Hitch**

« Quoi qu'il arrive, elle tire toujours la tronche », avait un jour conclu Hitch.

C'était la vérité. Il pourrait pleuvoir des oeufs en chocolat ou le ciel pourrait leur tomber sur la tête qu'Annie aurait toujours la même expression mi blasée mi désintéressée, à croire qu'il se passait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant quelque part dans un recoin de sa tête, qui justifie qu'elle n'ait aucune attention à prêter au monde réel ou aux gens qui l'entouraient.

Un matin, alors qu'elles faisaient scrupuleusement leurs lits au carré avant l'inspection des supérieurs, Hitch s'était glissée sans un bruit près de sa compagne de chambre et avait déposé un baiser aussi rapide qu'inattendu sur ses lèvres, juste pour voir sa réaction. Rien de très poussé, bien entendu - elle l'avait tout juste effleurée, à vrai dire - une simple plaisanterie pour voir si cette renfrognée arriverait à rester impassible.

La réponse était oui.

C'était tout juste si ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'un demi millimètre. Elle s'était figée un quart de seconde à peine avant de retourner à son tapotage d'oreiller, s'assurant méthodiquement que la taie n'était pas froissée et qu'aucun pli n'apparaissait, jusqu'à ce que le tissu soit aussi lisse que son visage - si tant est que ce fut envisageable.

Hitch avait pouffé de rire dans son coin, elle aussi retournée à ses tâches, secouant légèrement la tête sous l'incrédulité de la chose.

— Tu fais ça souvent ? avait finalement demandé Annie avec autant de détachement que si elle l'interrogeait sur la météo.

— Non. Mais je peux recommencer si ça te plaît, la taquina l'autre.

— Ah bon.

N'y tenant plus, Hitch éclata franchement de rire.

— Tu sais quoi ? Tu es la personne la plus drôle que je connaisse, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Change rien, ma vieille. D'ailleurs j'espère qu'on sera toujours dans la même escouade, parce que si je dois crever en faisant un boulot aussi chiant, autant que ce soit avec quelqu'un qui me fasse marrer.

Annie avait tout juste haussé un sourcil, mais Hitch décida que c'était une marque d'approbation.

* * *

 **XI - A match is our only light, it's the day of the dead, I'm Indiana Jones here - Annie &Mikasa**

Quand elle se souvenait de la chasse dans la forêt, de la colère mêlée d'inquiétude qui rugissait dans ses veines et lui donnait l'énergie suffisante pour tout trancher sur son passage à la poursuite du titan féminin, Mikasa se demandait comme elle avait pu échouer à ce point. Alors qu'elle contemplait le sarcophage de cristal devant elle, des images de branches volant en éclats, des flashes de sa course effrénée pour récupérer Eren lui revenaient, et bon sang comment avait-elle pu échouer ? Comment avait-elle pu accepter d'en arriver là ? La ville en ruines pour rien, pour rien du tout, juste pour capturer ce cocon inutile qui ne parlerait pas...

Un cocktail dangereusement insidieux de fureur, d'impuissance et de remords lui rongeait l'estomac comme de l'acide, et elle se sentait prête à le déverser sur la traîtresse insipide qui osait se murer dans le silence après tout ce qu'elle avait engendré. Comme ce jour où elle avait tué pour la première fois, elle se sentait soudain capable de tout, d'avaler ce bâtiment comme une mer déchaînée, de briser ce cristal à mains nues, d'affronter le titan féminin seule s'il le fallait. Hanji préconisait l'étude, les recherches, la prise de notes ? Eh bien au diable Hanji. Il n'y avait pas de manière douce de procéder, pas de patience à avoir avec cette chose qu'était devenue Annie - non, cette chose qu'elle avait toujours été sous son masque d'indifférence.

Il n'y avait rien à pardonner, rien à attendre, rien à observer. Elle l'extirperait de sa muraille gelée comme elle l'avait arrachée à la nuque de son corps de titan, par la force, car elle l'avait su depuis le début : c'était la seule manière de communiquer qui pouvait exister entre elles.

* * *

 **XII - These coins sit upon our eyes pool our funds we'll pay the boat together - Ymir &Jean**

Jean regardait le cadavre de Tom comme si c'était la chose la plus horrible qu'il ait pu faire. Comme s'il était le seul et unique responsable, comme s'il l'avait tué de ses propres mains et qu'il méritait le pire des châtiments pour cela. Quelque part, Ymir n'en était pas étonnée. Il avait toujours été celui qui tergiversait le plus parmi la 104th. Celui qui pose les questions que personne ne veut entendre, celui qui crée les cas de conscience. Elle l'aimait bien pour cela. Les semeurs de zizanie l'amusaient, et si cela pouvait donner lieu à réfléchir à tous les autres, eh bien, c'était ça de gagné pour ces caboches vides. Mais parfois, il exagérait tout de même.

Lorsque le corps de Tom fut étendu sur le bûcher funéraire à côté de tous les autres, Jean n'avait pas changé d'expression, alors elle tira une bourse en cuir de sa poche et s'approcha de lui.

— Tiens. Si ça peut te faire sentir moins coupable... suggéra-t-elle en lui tendant deux pièces de monnaie.

Il mit un certain temp à réagir, comme sonné par les derniers événements. Finalement, il grogna, aussi peu avenant qu'à son habitude :

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute avec ça ?

— Places-en une sur chacun de ses yeux. C'est pour le bateau.

— Quoi ?

Sans perdre patience, Ymir expliqua :

— C'est une coutume, là d'où je viens. Quand on meurt, un passeur est chargé de t'emmener en bateau vers l'autre monde. Alors on laisse ces pièces sur les yeux du défunt pour payer la traversée.

Il la fixait comme si elle parlait une autre langue.

— C'est un moyen de se rassurer, en se disant que la personne reposera en paix grâce à nous, si tu préfères.

Après un lourd silence, il prit les pièces d'une main tremblante et fit comme elle l'avait indiqué, sans un mot. Elle crut bon d'ajouter :

— Si tu es le premier de nous deux à mourir, j'en ferai autant pour toi.

Nouveau blanc.

— T'es vraiment naze pour réconforter les autres, soupira Jean.

— Ouais, confirma-t-elle.

* * *

 **XIII - When all of our friends are dead and just a memory and we'll lie side by side, it's always been just you and me - Reiner &Berthold**

Allongés chacun dans leur tente en haut du mur Maria, alors que le soleil recommençait lentement à poindre, ils attendaient en silence. Bientôt, ils recevraient un signal, une nouvelle funeste venue du Nord, celle de l'arrivée des bataillons d'exploration. Une immense colonne de chevaux fonçant vers le Sud à travers les ruines d'il y a cinq ans où la nature sauvage reprenait ses droits. Ce signal, ce serait la fin. Une guerre d'un nouveau genre allait éclater, car il faudrait affronter les leurs, des gens qu'ils connaissaient et avaient appris à apprécier, admirer, respecter. Pourtant, il faudrait les affronter, et les tuer.

Et mourir. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Ils ne seraient pas exactement seuls face à ce convoi de mort lancé pour la reconquête de Maria, mais cela suffirait-il ? Ils n'avaient pas les détails du plan. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire et rien de plus. Leur sort restait incertain, mais souvent, Reiner se disait qu'il accueillerait la mort presque avec soulagement. Une juste libération de cette prison qu'était devenu son propre esprit. En cela, il restait proche de chacun des hommes des bataillons d'exploration : lorsque la mission échouait, le trépas leur offrait finalement les ailes pour quitter ces murs. Et il ne serait pas seul. Berthold, certes plus discret, plus silencieux, accepterait sa fin avec la même résignation polie et satisfaite que lui.

Il se demandait parfois ce que cela aurait changé si Annie était encore avec eux. Si avoir une troisième camarade dans son tombeau aurait été un soulagement. Il ne le saurait pas. L'heure n'était plus à échafauder des plans pour la tirer du guêpier où elle s'était elle-même engouffrée. Sans être indifférent à son sort, Reiner avait pu s'en détacher en cette heure critique. La seule chose pour laquelle il priait encore, c'était pour que Berthold ne meure pas trop tôt avant lui, ou alors pas trop loin.

A vrai dire, s'ils pouvaient tomber ensemble, côte à côte comme ils l'avaient toujours été, cela serait la meilleure fin possible, mais il n'osait plus trop en demander à ces déesses capricieuses gardiennes des murs.


	2. Do you feel the drabble toniiiight?

**Titre :** **Do you feel the drabble toniiiight ?**

 **Auteur :** **Corporal Queen**

 **Disclaimer :** **SnK pas à moi, blabla**

 **Rating :** **M pour être oklm**

 **Note :** **voilà le résultat de la nuit du drabble du 30 octobre ! J'ai tenu jusqu'à 1h30 du matin il me semble, et en faisant presque toujours du 100 mots pile poil, excusez du peu (c'est un mensonge).**

* * *

 **I - Annie & l'escouade Rivaille - Crève en silence**

Le plus terrible pour Annie était d'en être à ce point arrivée au stade de non-retour, à de telles extrémités qu'il ne lui servait plus à rien d'hésiter ou d'éprouver une quelconque pitié. Dès l'instant où elle s'était élancée contre les bataillons d'exploration, il avait été trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Elle aurait bien voulu faire plaisir à Rivaille et crever en silence, tout comme son escouade abattue, mais elle ne pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'elle donne un sens à tout ce qu'elle venait de faire, à toutes les morts causées. Et pour cela, il fallait tuer encore.

* * *

 **II - Berthold & Connie - Ordinaire, extraordinaire**

Lorsque Reiner et Berthold avaient tombé le masque, Connie avait, pour la première fois, éprouvé ce déni empreint d'égoïsme et de complexes. Jusque-là, il avait aimé Berthold parce qu'il était comme lui. Insignifiant et toujours dans l'ombre. Ordinaire, voire moins encore. Loin de la force de Mikasa et Reiner, de l'intelligence d'Armin, de la vivacité de Sasha, de la ténacité d'Eren, de l'aura de Christa, de l'indifférence posée d'Ymir, de l'intuition de Jean. Grâce à lui, Connie s'était senti moins seul. Il avait eu tort. Berthold aussi était de ces gens extraordinaires.

Le seul nain parmi les géants, c'était lui, Connie.

* * *

 **III - Kenny & Kuchel - Tendre et crétin**

Si Kuchel avait pu voir ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, elle aurait été rassurée. Elle avait rendu son dernier souffle en sachant son fils seul et sans défense, à attendre un secours quelconque qui s'était présenté en la personne de Kenny. Du point de vue d'une personne ordinaire, Kenny n'avait rien d'idéal. Mais Kuchel connaissait assez son frère pour pouvoir partir en paix. Il avait cette tendresse bourrue et crétine qui la faisait toujours sourire autrefois, lorsqu'il prenait soin d'elle en grognant et jurant qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine encombrante, lorsqu'il la protégeait contre vent et marées sans jamais l'abandonner.

* * *

 **IV - Annie & Christa - Moustique**

Christa, vive et précise, avait anéanti la menace moustique avec plus d'efficacité que n'importe quelle Mikasa. Puis, comme elle savait si bien le faire, elle avait adressé son sourire de soleil à sa camarade et n'avait pas dit un mot. Aucune arrogance. Sainte Christa se contentait d'aider sur son chemin, et quelle drôle de créature aurait pu la détester ?

Annie n'avait pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit non plus. Christa n'était pas de ces idiotes à aller jacasser à tort et à travers. Que les moustiques soient la terreur absolue d'Annie Leonhardt resterait un secret discrètement gardé.

* * *

 **V - Pixis & Erwin - La loterie où personne ne gagne**

Pixis avait depuis longtemps établi qu'il y avait deux types d'hommes dans l'armée : les étoiles fugitives qui meurent en plein vol, et les soleils durables, ceux qui ternissent au fil des années mais tiennent inlassablement au-dessus des autres, rassurants. Et puisqu'au fond, la guerre n'est qu'un vaste jeu de hasard, les rôles sont distribués selon une logique que les simples joueurs ne comprennent pas. Des pions survivent et des pièces maîtresses tombent, sans règle particulière. C'est une forme de loterie cruelle, où l'on meurt ou se retrouve à contempler la mort de l'autre. Au final, personne ne gagne.

* * *

 **VI - Connie & Mary Sue - Confidence pour confidence**

Connie, mitigé, écoutait parler cette fille blonde sortie de nulle part depuis plus d'une heure. D'abord il se demandait comment se dépêtrer de cette sangsue visiblement déterminée à lui faire l'historique complet de ses talents et exploits du quotidien, avec force battements de paupières et d'ongles impeccables, mais surtout, une part de son cerveau encore disponible se disait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'une autre créature pareille s'intéresse à nouveau à lui un jour. Alors, même s'il savait qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie, il affirma :

\- Tu sais, dans la 104th, c'est moi qui ai la plus grosse.

* * *

 **VII - Moblit & Nick - Une histoire d'amour**

Moblit, avec tout son courage, toute sa patience et toute sa dévotion, détestait devoir trancher entre le pasteur et sa supérieure. Tout en se sentant le devoir d'intervenir avant que quelqu'un ne soit jeté à bas du mur, il se sentait incapable de prendre parti. Il avait appris à respecter les passions de chacun, et aussi assurément que Nick était un fervent serviteur du culte auquel il avait donné son âme et son coeur, Hanji Zoe vouait une forme d'amour ardente pour les bataillons tout entiers. Moblit, bien malgré lui, était engagé dans un duel terrible de titans trop passionnés.

* * *

 **VIII - Marco & Ymir - Pour t'apprivoiser**

Il avait été pitoyable, du début à la fin de ce court drame. Il avait supplié, pleuré, imploré, négocié et tout tenté et il avait échoué. Puis, finalement, il était mort sous les griffes de celle qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer en titan, en traître dans leurs rangs, en ennemi. Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir, alors que personne ne la regardait plus que lui ? Bien avant ce jour déjà, il n'avait cessé de la contempler de loin, et déjà à l'époque il avait tout tenté pour l'apprivoiser. Et, tout comme à l'instant de son dernier souffle, il avait échoué.

* * *

 **IX - Shadis & Ymir - Mille et une nuits**

Shadis s'occupait des nouvelles recrues, chaque année. Un oeil inexpérimenté aurait imaginé que cela consistait simplement à assurer leur apprentissage, mais ce rôle déjà peu alléchant se révélait pire encore lorsque, comme lui, on savait lire entre les lignes : davantage que des braves petites recrues, il recevait une bande d'imbéciles semeurs de chaos. Si la princesse du désert avait inventé mille et une histoires pour sauver sa vie, les recrues de la 104th en créaient tout autant pour que jamais Keith Shadis ne dorme en paix. Alors, s'il appréciait tant Ymir, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle.

* * *

 **X - Kuchel & Eren - La liberté appartient à ceux qui l'ont conquise**

Enfermée nuit et jour, écrasée par la foule oppressante du bordel, par les odeurs insoutenables, avec aucun souvenir en tête de quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à un carré de ciel bleu pur, Kuchel ne s'était jamais plaint de la souffrance de la maladie, consciente que la douleur finirait par apporter la délivrance de la mort. Elle avait conquis une liberté, faible mais salvatrice à sa manière. Petite vie, petite mort, après tout.

Eren se demandait s'il aurait autant de chance, quand la seule liberté qu'il pouvait espérer de son côté était cette victoire impossible au-delà des murs.

* * *

 **XI - Armin & Annie - Nuageux**

Depuis le début, Annie n'était que brouillard. Armin s'était rassuré en constatant qu'il n'était pas seul à n'y rien comprendre. Il avait cette petite peine au coeur à l'idée de la voir errer seule comme un fauve solitaire, mais au moins n'était-il pas l'exclu de l'histoire. Et, dépourvu d'orgueil, il pouvait supporter un mystère irrésolu.

Non, finalement, ce qui le gênait réellement, c'était de n'avoir réussi à la comprendre que lorsqu'il fut trop tard. Comment avait-il pu voir juste sur le titan féminin alors que, face à une simple camarade, il n'avait pas su juste tendre la main ?

* * *

 **XII - Zackley & Carla - Sur ta bouche ma bouche**

Darius Zackley était ce genre d'hommes terrifiants parce qu'ils savent contenir toute leur noirceur si profondément enfouie dans leur âme qu'ils en viennent à l'exploit de passer pour des gens bien. Quiconque voyait son visage noble et affable ne pouvait que l'imaginer paternel et bienveillant. Lui-même parvenait à s'en convaincre, à son plus grand délice, quand bien même les plus infâmes idées lui venaient chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur quelqu'un. Alors, le jour où il croise, brièvement, Carla Jaëger, il est bien surpris d'avoir des envies douces de lèvres les unes contre les autres, et rien, vraiment rien, de plus.

* * *

 **XIII - Hanji & Gunther - Rose des vents**

Parfois, souvent même, Gunther se disait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas choisi la facilité avec Hanji Zoe. Tantôt folle, tantôt affectueuse, puis dangereuse, puis passionnée, et soudain abattue, et de nouveau exaltée et prête à repartir en guerre, elle était comme une boussole affolée qui aurait perdu son cap et ne cesserait de s'agiter d'un pôle à un autre, inconstante et capricieuse. Il aurait été plus facile de s'attacher à la douce Petra, sage rose des vents posée, toujours bien droite sur ses pieds. Mais il avait choisi de perdre le Nord avec Hanji Zoe, pour le meilleur et le pire.

* * *

 **XIV - Erwin & Dita - Cruauté en sourire**

Un jour, Dita Ness avait commis une erreur, du genre qu'on ne pouvait se permettre lorsqu'on était caporal comme l'indiquait son écusson de l'époque. Il avait laissé mourir une recrue pour épargner sa propre vie. Un gamin, à peine sorti de l'école, sacrifié juste parce que lui, Dita Ness, n'avait pas eu de couilles. Cela n'avait échappé à personne et il avait dû s'expliquer devant le major Erwin.

Et le major avait su décrypter dans le regard de son subordonné l'absence de remords, le soulagement même. Alors il avait eu ce sourire un peu cruel lorsqu'il avait préféré l'envoyer aux écuries plutôt que de l'expulser.

* * *

 **XV - Connie & Pixis - Le rire du fou**

Connie Springer en venait très régulièrement à regretter d'avoir rejoint l'armée - et les bataillons encore plus. Tout était trop pour lui. Eren, Annie, Ymir, et même Berthold et Reiner, des titans ? Il passait son temps à attendre la prochaine tuile.

Et, ce soir-là, le rire de fou furieux d'Hanji faisant une nouvelle découverte avait été la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase, le faisant se recroqueviller de terreur.

Ce fut Dot Pixis qui retrouva la jeune recrue, affalée dans le couloir, dans ses larmes et son alcool porteur d'oubli. Et sa seule pensée fut : "C'est à moi qu'il a volé cette bouteille."

* * *

 **XVI - Nile & Farlan - Mamour, tu dors ?**

Passant devant le dortoir, Nile constata à son air concentré que Farlan n'avait toujours pas démordu de sa dernière lubie : la lecture. Cela faisait bien deux semaines à présent qu'on le trouvait dans tous les coins, absorbé par un manuscrit quelconque - présentement, un roman à l'eau de rose -, à tenter de déchiffrer les petits caractères - mettant parfois à rude épreuve les nerfs de ses camarades quand il tentait de décrypter à voix haute sans comprendre, comme c'était actuellement le cas :

\- T-...tu... dors ? Tu dors, m-mamour ?

\- DE QUOI ? s'étrangla Rivaille, jusque-là à demi endormi à côté.

Pourtant entraîné à tout, Nile se trahit à ce moment-là en hurlant tout simplement de rire.


End file.
